Life goes on
by Potterlight1011
Summary: This story picks up right after the battle and is a continuation of the story. there are a few deaths in the books that I would like to address during the final battle and bring them back to life. the people are as follows. Fred Weasley, as well as Tonks and Remus Lupin. I respect Jk Rowling emencely and her work however they simply just did not deserve to die. I do not own anythin
1. Chapter 1

This story picks up right after the battle and is a continuation of the story. there are a few deaths in the books that I would like to address during the final battle and bring them back to life. the people are as follows. Fred Weasley, as well as Tonks and Remus Lupin. I respect Jk Rowling emencely and her work however they simply just did not deserve to die. I do not own anything just the story.

The battle was over Voldemort was dead and all of his death eaters had dissapparated in fear. Harry decided instead of walking back to the great Hall he would Apparate as the protective spells had been broken due to the battle. He was tired so it took all the concentration he had left to get himself there without splinching. He was sacred of what awaited him in fact he admitted to himself that he was more scared now than he was walking to what he thought was his death in the forbidden forest. Despite his exhaustion he was surprised that he appeared in the door way, and again to his surprise he saw everyone turn around to look at him. He scanned the crowd for a quick inventory of who was there a bit of the dread he was feeling to see everyone had diminished when he saw that there was no significant loss of life though he still felt personally responsible for all who did die. He was then wrenched away from his thoughts as Ginny came running up to him.

Once she reached him she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him in a way she had never kissed him before. Once realization came to Harry he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. He then picked her up and pushed her back against the door frame losing all sence of reality. It was only once several people started to laugh and clear their throats did they remember that they where not alone. Harry set Ginny down gently then stepped back and shot an apologetic glance at Mrs. Weasley who just nodded in recognition.

Professor McGonagall had summoned the Hogwarts speech podium and was standing behind it. She then cast a megaphone charm on her throat and began to speak.

"Well now that has un-handed there are a few remarks I would like to make." With that everyone shared a much needed laugh at Harry's expense. Though he did not mind he did however turn Gryffindor red. "Now the first order of business is to address plans for the next 24 hours. Kingsley Shacklebolt has now been voted in as minister for magic by what remains of the high wizards counsel. He has helped me to formulated the plan of action. You all must remain at Hogwarts for the next day so you can get the rest you need and see a team of healers that are on route as we speak." There was much grumbling as soon as she said that however she continued.

"Now I know that you are all anxious to get home however no one in this room is in any fit state to travel. You are welcome to summon and set up temporary beds wherever you find a safe area of the castle to do so. However the dungeons and the Slytheryn dormitory are off limits as we are not able to trust their safety. Please stay with a partner as well in case of retaliation by the remaining death eaters however I do not think that is likely to happen today. If you volunteered to fight in the war and are not a part of either the Order of the Phoenix or Dumbledore's army you must report to a healer for triage upon their arrival. if you are part of either of those groups the choice is yours to make as you are able to remedy most things on your own. As you noticed by 's demonstration we are now able to apparate within the walls of Hogwarts so in case of an emergency our meeting place is the library so apparate there promptly. The healers will be setting up in the library in about one hour so I recommend that you use this time to find a place to sleep and set up for the night before heading off to the library. The house elves will be serving dinner back here in approximately 4 hours after they have had a chance to clear up and prepare the food. You are all required to attend I will send them to wake you if you happen to fall asleep. You may go now however please exercise caution when traveling around the castle. See you all in 4 hours." With that she removed the charm and hastened off toward the library to receive the medical team.

Everyone then started to leave the great Hall some in pairs others in groups off to find a place to set up camp. Harry was still feeling oddly like this moment was not happening like he had not actually killed Voldemort. It felt strange to not have to worry for the time being it felt like a weight had been lifted only to feel the weight of another situation the guilt for all who lost their lives. though he had to remind himself that they had all volunteered to be there. The Weasleys Harry and Hermione met in the middle of the great Hall without really putting much thought as to what they where doing. They all shared hugs and exclaimed how skinny Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had become. Arthur was the first to speak.

"Okay everyone I had a word with Minerva and she agreed to put a charm on the Gryffindor tower so no one else could use it besides the Order of the Phoenix and us. So we can have a safe meeting spot to discuss what is next tomorrow. She has also agreed to let us all stay for a week in Gryffindor tower so we do not rush any decisions and get hurt as a result as we have to assume we are all high profile targets for the remainder of Voldemort's following. This way we can also repair our homes before we leave. Everyone else is already aware of this plan. The thing is that the only way we can get there is to apparate as the staircase is disintegrated. Does everyone feel strong enough to?" He finished with a question.

Everyone nodded and with that they all set off toward the Gryffindor common room. Once they where there was the next to speak. "Okay everyone is here that's good. Room assignments are as follows. Ginny and Hermione in the seventh year girls dormitory. Harry and Ron in the sixth year girls." With that Ginny stopped her with an angry outburst.

"Mom Ron is with Hermione and I am with Harry. We will both be sharing a room with our respective partners. I think anyone else would think that after the events of the past year that we have all had to grow up rather quickly Harry and I deserve to be together tonight as do Ron and Hermione." She finished.

At that point every member of the order was starting at her including Kingsley the new minister for magic. Molly spoke again. "Might I remind you that you are not yet of age Ginerva." Kingsley then interrupted her.

"Actually Molly I have made an executive decision as minister for magic to grant Ginny automatic age of maturity and have already removed her trace. So she is now a legal adult on the grounds of mental maturity beyond her years. I am sorry Molly." He finished.

Molly looked at him for a moment lost in thought she realized that what he had said and done did make sense and her daughter was right neither her nor Ron where children anymore in fact she realized that they hadn't been for a while now. Resolving to be more open minded she spoke again.

"Ginny I am so sorry you are right it will just take me some getting used to the fact that none of you lot need my help anymore. You all have grown up so fast it is sometimes hard for me to look at you and not see the kids that I put on the Hogwarts express for the first time. Yes this includes you Harry and Hermione I have always thought of you as my children. I am glad that the 4 of you have each other I know that I would be lost without Arthur. Disregard the room assignments sleep where ever you like." She said in a bitter sweet tone.

"Before everyone disperses I would like to ask that we have a meeting after dinner this evening right here in the common room." Said Kingsley.

With that everyone went their separate ways to take care of each other and spent time together. Harry and Ginny went to the seventh year girls dorm along with Ron and Hermione as there where 2 rooms for each year. Ron and Hermione took the first room in the hallway and Harry and Ginny continued to the end of the hall. Once Ron had closed the door he went to the bed that Hermione had already laid down on and climbed in beside her pulling her close and they both went to sleep instantly. It was a different story next door as Harry was bleeding quite a lot after falling from the sky while fighting Voldemort. Ginny took charge of the situation once she had closed the door.

"Take off your shoes, socks, shirt and pants and lay on that bed right there." She said pointing to the bed closest to the door.

Harry looked at her questioningly. "Why?" He then asked.

"What do you mean why. you are covered in blood and I need to see where it is coming from and patch you up." She stated as though it was glaringly obvious. Much to the dismay of Harry.

"Gin I am so tired can't we just sleep for an hour or so first?" He asked.

She responded sounding incredibly like when she is frustrated by something that Fred and George had done. "Harry the way I look at it is that you have 2 options you either let me fix you up or I will apparate us both to the library right now so you can see the healers which will take far longer. So what will it be?" She asked half scolding him like an Ill behaved child.

He then did as she told him to after he had laid down she made quick work of mending his wounds and much to his satisfaction she had cast a cleaning spell on his clothes. he then got dressed and gave her a taste of her own medicine insisting that she let him mend her wounds. She did not protest as she realized that it would do her no good. After she got dressed again they climbed into the next bed and passed out in each others arms.

Two hours later Hermione had thought that she heard trying to wake them however she thought that her ears where playing tricks on her. It was not until she felt a hand on her shoulder did she startle awake. pulling out her wand and pointing it in the direction of the hand all in one swift motion. This caused Molly to leap back and put her hands up. Ron woke by the motion and fell out of the bed. Hermione's face then filled with apologies.

" I am so sorry!" She exclaimed. looked at her for a second then ran to her and wrapped her in one of her famous done crushing hugs.

"I am sorry for startling you. What the three of you must have gone through. I just came to wake you for dinner." She responded. They hugged a bit longer till she spoke again. "I best go wake Ginny and Harry." She said wondering if she would be met with the same reception.

She walked down the hall and through the door the first sight that she had come across was the blood soaked bed she then looked over at her youngest in the arms of a man that no doubt loved her. She had also noticed that they both where sleeping with smiles on their faces. they where happy. still the sight of the bed troubled her. She crossed the room and shook her daughter awake. She too woke in a start however she did not draw her wand. Harry woke once he felt her jump back violently closer to him. They both looked up at the woman they both knew to be a mother and saw the concern in her eyes. then realization hit Ginny she had forgotten to cast a spell to clean the bed.

"Mom I see that you are concerned about the blood. however I assure you that Harry and I are fine. We took turns patching each other up."She said noting a look of relief on her mother's face. Harry then chimed in.

"You also don't have to worry as most of the blood was mine. Ginny here is amazing with the medical charms." He said and pulled her in for a hug.

"Well I am glad to hear that you are both all mended now. I just came to wake you for dinner. see you down there." She said then apparated.

Dinner went the way of most feasts that the great Hall had seen with a few notable differences. Once they where finished they all apparated back to Gryffindor tower common room for the big meeting. when they arrived they saw that chairs had been set up. everyone took a seat and waited for Kingsley who then stood at the front of the room.

"First thins first no one in this room is to ever address me as minister Shacklebolt we are all on the same level to you I will always be Kingsley. now that we have an understanding of that let's get down to business. The reason why I have assembled you all here is because we need to figure out how to proceed. It is in my opinion that we should use the week that Minerva has graced us with to make sure that we are all coping with what has happened. I know from personal experience in the last war that post traumatic stress sometimes does not occur immediately all at once. Please look out for your fellow Order members and bring to their attention any change in behavior. Next I would like to inform you that I will be having individual meetings with certain people over the next week or two. Nothing sinister just trying to clarify a few things. I would highly recommend that you all head home and check the status of the protective charms and make sure it will be safe to return at weeks end. The last thing that I wish to do is to ask Harry, Ron, and Hermione if you would not mind sharing the story of what it was that you where off doing?" Kingsley then waited for the response.

The trio had spoken of the possibility that they would need to trust in people and share the journey with them. though they still felt scarred to relieve the ordeal that was the last few months. They felt everyone looking at them however they where only focused on each other. All thinking the same thing Harry spoke to the crowd.

"Ron, Hermione the choice is up to you. you have been nothing but supportive to me thru the last seven years and I can not thank you enough. I am willing to share the story with a few conditions provided that you concent." He whispered to them. Ron was the next to share his opinion.

"Well I can't speak for either one of you but I feel as though they deserve to know the truth they where all busy holding the fort at home while we where able to get away from the deth eaters and spend some time in relative Pease when we where the on the move. I vote with Harry though we are not uttering one word unless you agree Hermione." He finished knowing fully within his heart that she felt the same way.

"Well you both know that I will always stand with you both no matter the circumstances. The way I look at it is that we already know we can trust every last person in this room and if they did not sell us our to Voldemort then the certainly won't sell us to the prophet. So in short it is unanimous I vote yes." She then ulled Ron and Harry in for a hug.

After they broke their hug Harry responded to Kingsley. "We will do it on a few conditions. First we know you all are going to have questions however please hold off till the end. This is going to be hard enough without all of the interruptions. Second you do not look at any of us as broken after we tell you if anything it has made us stronger. If you can follow that then it will help us." He was just about to finish when Ron interrupted. He could feel the hurt in his voice

"third and last Percy you had better make sure you keep your mouth shut to your friends at the prophet you all but disowned your family once before to keep you job at the ministry during the war. now you come up in here and think that you will be trusted like before because you finally came to your senses and fought with us instead of against us. Which let's face it that is what you did every day when you went to work. If we read anything that has not otherwise been authorized by the three of us we will assume that it was you. Understand?" He said still feeling betrayed to the point that he was yelling at him. For a change Percy was speechless and all he could do was nod with his mouth wide open in shock with what he had just heard.

Fred and George could not let that slide they had to poke fun at him saying at the same time. "Close your mouth you look like a venus fly trap Perc." They joked and everyone laughed.

With that the trio took their places at the head of the room and began to tell their friends the tale. By the time they where finished they had covered the whole range of emotions everyone had laughed, cried, expressed horror and joy and became emotionally exhausted. The trio mostly looked at each other while they took turns talking as the table soon found it to hard to see the reactions on the faces of their friends and allies. Once they where done Kingsley came up and pulled them all into a hug. They stayed in his warm and caring embrace for what felt like five minutes durring whichtime he decided that they had had enough talking for one he had released them he addressed the room once more.

"In light of the time I believe that it would be prudent for us all to get some rest. you can ask your questions tomorrow in private as long as they concent to answer. Please leave them alone for right now. You may hug and comfort them on your way to bed please form an orderly line." With that they all did what he had asked as they all wanted to offer them comfort as they hugged the trio they bid them all a good night they then headed off to bed. the only person not in the line was Ginny as she knew that she could hug them later.

Once the line left it was just the 4 of them and they to made their way up to their rooms. Once there the couples exchanged hugs goodnight and retired to their respective rooms to finally get the first good night of sleep that any of them had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

The new day was here and Gryffindor tower was waking to see it. Everyone was down in the common room aside from the two couples who where still asleep in the highest room of the tower. The group downstairs had just finished breakfast and they had all split into teams to go and check the protective spells on their houses. they had all voted to let the four of them sleep as they realized that they all had it the worst durring the war. Between the trio constantly fighting for their lives and Ginny having to endure torture here at Hogwarts they had all agreed that they needed the rest. They all came to the consensus that it would take no longer than an hour to check the houses and had all agreed That if everything went okay that they would be departing for home today as they where all anxious to get back to normal. some people who lived alone had decided that they would live together at each others houses for the foreseeable future until they where sure that there would be no retaliation.

It was about half an hour after they had left that Ron and Hermione woke up. They laid there staring at each other in silence for a while both thinking about how lucky they where to be here in this moment. Ron broke the silence finally saying the thing that he had wanted desperately to for the last three years.

"Hermione I love you." With that he then pulled her in for a kiss much more passionate than he had ever given anyone before.

Hermione then rolled him onto his back until she was on top of him thrusting her tongue boldly into his mouth. Ron was surprised by how easily she took things up a notch but was in no mood to say a word against it. he then thrust his own tongue into her mouth and began to stroke the top of her mouth eliciting a moan from the witch on top of him. She then reached for the hem of his shirt pulling it up till it reached his underarms. He then lifted his arms over his head and broke the kiss just long enough so she could remove his shirt completely and cast it aside. before he resumed kissing her he had to ask breathlessly. "Are you sure you want to?"

She did not even answer his question verbally all she did was grab her wand and pointing it at her stomach cast a protective spell to prevent her from getting pregnant. Then she resumed kissing him impossibly more passionately now than even before. he then grabbed her shirt and removed it as she did his casting it aside he grabbed her and flipped her on her back. He used his knee to spread her thighs apart once her legs where spread eagle he dropped all of his weight on her he then started kissing her again this time grinding into her. Causing both of them to moan loud. She started to think that if it felt this good even with pants on it would be even better without. It was as though Ron read her mind because he started to reach down and grab hold of her waistband. He stopped grinding an moved from between her legs so he could rid her of one more piece of clothing.

The sight before Ron was that of sheer beauty. his breath caught in his throat. he looked his girlfriend from head to toe and back again. Feeling self conscious she blushed and sat up pushing her lover into the bed. "My turn!" She exclaimed as she made short work of removing his trousers and in turn admiring him in the way that he did her. To her surprise he was blushing faintly himself. She then let her mouth cover his again it only took him a second to flip her to her back yet again. knowing what he was about to do she spread her legs again.

He then resumed grinding into her this time she grabbed his shoulders and began to trail her hands down his back til, they where at the top of his briefs. she then let her hands slip beneath the waistband allowing her to feel his soft ass. gasping and moaning Ron started to move faster causing the woman below him to call out his name. he then broke the kiss to look into her eyes liking what he saw he looked down at her bra he was glad to see the clasp was at the front so he reached down with one hand and put it on the clasp. He looked back into her eyes and asked her "Can I take it off?" She then nodded a small nod.

He then looked back at her chest and undid the clasp causing her bra to move to each side of her chest unveiling her soft breasts. her nipples where standing at full attention she was so amazing all he could do was stare. she sat up slightly so she could remove it completely then laid back down and grabbed his hands and placed one on each breast. and began moving them in circles. Ron was amazed at how they felt they where so soft but so firm all at the same time. Hermione spoke breathlessly with lust thick in her voice. "I love you too!" She exclaimed as best she could.

With that he decided to put his mouth to better uses as he lowered his head and began to flick her left nipple with his tongue causing Hermione to squirm and moan. He then began to kiss and suck receiving the same reaction with each new thing before he turned his attention to the neglected right breast. just as he began to suck on her again the door opened and walked in coming to wake them and tell them that it was safe to go home. He however stopped dead once he caught a glimpse at the scene before him.

Neither of the two noticed his arrival as was evident by the fact that they where not stopping. Arthur then decided to say something. "Well I dare say you to have started getting on rather well in the months you where gone." He stated laughing as they startled and struggled to extract the covers from underneath them to cover up. He then continued addressing Hermione. "I am so sorry Hermione dear I should have knocked I will not make such an error in judgment again. I did not think that you would be awake." He said trying to explain himself.

"Dad I am so sorry." Ron said looking like a kid that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar right before dinner. "I am too Arthur." Said Hermione who looked similar in guilt as Ron. Causing the elder wizard to laugh and shake his head.

"Neither of you have anything to be sorry for. It is a perfectly natural part of life however you will want to be sure to lock the door tonight as we will be back at the burrow. get dressed and meet me next door in Harry and Ginny's room so I can explain. Everyone else is at home already I just came back to get the four of you." With that he left them to get dressed and proceeded to the next room not wanting to make the same mistake he knocked on the door. Not getting a response he decided it must be safe to enter.

he crossed the room feeling the same as Molly had when she saw how happy her daughter must be to smile in her sleep. He had to admit that he was relieved to not run across the same scene here. he then woke them up just as Ron and Hermione came through the door into the room still looking flustered. Noticing the state of his friends concern overtook Harry. "What happened to the three of you, is everything okay?" He asked at once.

"Yes Harry all is fine." responded Hermione." Arthur just learned a valuable lesson about knocking. That is all." She finished knowing that Harry would not let it go until he found out the explanation for the state of them.

He and Ginny looked at each other and started laughing till she spoke. "And it sounds like you learned a valuable lesson about locking doors." She added. The other two just scouled at her.

"Now everyone" Arthur started breaking the momentary silence." We have all decided to head for home today instead of waiting the week. The burrow has remained safe and fully in tact. It seems as though all of the charms that Dumbledore had placed where able to hold. Though I guess we could not expect anything less from the master of the elder wand. Everyone is waiting for us back there. We are all secret keepers so we will be able to apparate straight into the sitting room. I will see you all there." He said then departed for home.

Before the rest of the group joined him Harry had to ask the other couple. "So just how far did you manage to get before you where interrupted?" half joking half serious. Ron fielded this question.

"Not as far as we would have liked but there is always tonight." He stated feeling hopefull. Hermione was hoping the same thing so she winked at her lover. After the four of them got their laughter under control they arrived at the burrow.

came around the corner to see the group. "Good morning. We apologize for leaving without you however none of us thought that there was any immediate cause for concern. I want to get this out of the way now instead of letting it go Hermione and Harry Arthur and I want you to stay with us as long as you need to. Bill and Fleur have gone back to their own home. Charlie has decided to move in with Kingsley to help protect him as he lives alone. Fred and George have moved back into their flat above their shop, Percy has gone to live with them as his house was the only one destroyed in the war. As you are all adults now you are responsible for your own sleeping arrangements, and I will say this one time while in this house you will use privacy charms on your respective rooms. Understood?" She finished a little red in the face.

The group before her just nodded in understanding and echoed the word "yes" After that Harry had an idea of how he could help around the house. he then addressed the witch before him.

" as you are likely aware I have inherited the house of Black and with that inheritance comes the house elf Kreacher. I was thinking that if it would be alright with you he could come and work here doing the cooking and cleaning to give you time to relax?" Harry had asked in hope that she would say yes. He knew that she deserved to finally be able to rest.

Molly was caught off guard by the question. she had never dreamed of having a house elf as they where never in the position to afford one. she got a little teary eyed and struggled to keep her voice level while she responded to the generous man.

"Harry my dear I would like nothing more." She responded starting to cry Harry pulled her in for a reassuring hug. It was only a short time later that she had regained control. looking around to see everyone watching her she smiled. Harry then bellowed for his house elf.

"KREACHER!" With a loud crack he appeared. looking up at Harry.

"Master Potter it is a pleasure to see you again. Kreacher was worried when master did not return from his trip." He then looked around and spotted Ron and Hermione. "Master Weasley and mistress Granger Kreacher is glad to see you as well." looking back at Harry he continued. "Master called?"

"Yes Kreacher is seems as though I will be living here a while so I want you to come and work here for . I am also pleased that you are still showing the respect we talked about to . You are expected to do everything anyone in this house asks you to. if you feel as though you have to many tasks come and see me and I will help you decide what ones are important. Though I don't see that happening. Now please start by cooking breakfast, the kind that is served right before Saturday morning Quittage. Set an extra place setting for yourself from now on you eat at the table with everyone may go now." He finished his instructions.

The elf however did not move he just kept looking at the wizard he then found his words. "Master wishes me to eat at the table at the same time as he?" He asked.

"Yes from now on you will be treated way better than any other master has treated you in the past, now please we are rather hungry." With that he went to the kitchen and got to work.

The remaining six sat down in their respective pairs and began to talk. "Okay Mom, Dad, Ginny we all understand that you have questions about what we had to say last night so you can use this time to ask us whatever you want. Might I suggest that we start with mom and end with Ginny and repeat as needed." Ron spoke and with that they all settled in to have a much more relaxed talk then they had last night. Kreacher had even brought them Butterbeer of his own accord. Following her sons instructions Molly took the lead in her true fashion.

"What where the three of you eating while you were away? Judging by the state of you it can't have been a whole lot." She asked concerned. Causing everyone to laugh and the trio to shake their heads. Hermione decided she would answer questions. Harry Arthur's and Ron Ginny.

"Well we actually managed to keep ourselves well fed despite the circumstances. Most of the time we where sleeping in an enchanted tent in the woods so when we would move locations we would go into a mugged city find a grocery store and find a place outside to hide. We would take turns donning the invisibility cloak and go into the store stealing things from the shelves and freezers while the other two kept watch outside." She answered easily. Arthur was next.

"I don't have any questions so this is a comment. I would like to thank you Harry and Hermione for taking care of our son. As well as to tell you three that I have nothing but respect and administration for you." He stated feeling proud. all Harry could do was turn a deep shade of red and say "Thank you."

"The same goes double for me I am so happy to have you all back in my life. I was so lonely at Hogwarts without you." She said pulling Harry in closer to her. Ron closed the impromptu conversation.

"Well if no one has any more questions I see that Kreacher is standing in the door frame waiting for a chance to talk." He stated as he pointed at the elf.

"Thank you master. Breakfast is ready."

With that they all made their way to the table and started to dig into the feast before them. However it took much encouragement by all to help Kreacher to feel that he belonged there and that he would be in no trouble after. once he started to settle in he looked around the table eyes filled with wonder Harry wondered if he had looked similar durring hiding first meal in the great Hall upon arriving at Hogwarts. After they had finished dinner they had all decided that they would apparate back to Hogwarts to use the grand bathrooms and take a relaxing bath. Knowing full well that professor McGonagall would not mind in the slightest. They all gathered a change of clothes and left. The men Appeared in the men's room and the women in the women's.

Once the grand tub was filled with water all three men started removing their clothes it was not until that point did Arthur know just how much the two men must have gone through seeing the scars and bruises. the two younger wizards kept their underwear on they turned around to see that that the elder wizard had decided to strip completely down. The two friends instantly felt awkward. The elder man shook his head. Being the more realistic and liberal parent he just laughed and pointed out to them something that to him was glaringly obvious.

"Well lads it is just us here and Molly is full out of ear shot so I feel as though I can say this without any fear of criticism. If any of us have plans of getting lucky tonight we need to be clean from head to toe. Right? So stop being shy underpants off and get in boys." He said both joking and serious. Both Ron and Harry looked at each other confused.

"Dad that is my baby sister your daughter that you are talking about. I mean I know it is going to happen at some point and that I have accepted that, and come to the conclusion that there is no one in the world i would rather see her with. but I didn't think that you would actually condone Harry sleeping with her." Ron said honestly.

"The reasons that I condone him sleeping with her are the same reasons that you are happy to see them together. This whole family has abundant trust for Harry and as you stated it is only a matter of time before it happens." He answered. He then looked at Harry and said. "Welcome to the family son and before you ask you have my permission to ask Ginny to marry you whenever you feel the time is right." With that Harry finally realized just how much he meant to the family. He got momentarily choked up but composed himself before saying anything.

"Thank you both for the support and for always making me feel like one of the family." With that he and Ron shed the offending articles of clothing and stepped into the soothing water and started to bathe.

In the women's room it was the opposite way around Hermione and Ginny had stripped completely and kept her knickers on. Hermione spoke reassuringly to her.

"Molly you do not have to be ashamed we all have scars and we are all adults here. It's not like you have anything that we haven't all seen in the mirror many times before. Besides you will feel better once you are completely clean." She said comforting the elder witch walking over to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

With that the elder witch stripped and they all got into the water. Molly decided that it was now or never to talk to the younger women alone without interruption. She took a deep breath and steadied herself for the conversation ahead.

"Hermione, Ginny I would like to speak to you about something that will be hard for me as this is the first time I have ever had to do this. Arthur spoke to the boys you see. So please listen as I most likely will only be able to tolerate saying this once." She stopped and took one more deep breath before she continued. "I know that it may be your intention to have sex with your partners for the first time tonight." She saw that Ginny was about to interrupt and held her hand up. "Arthur told me about Ron and you Hermione and believe me it is just as awkward for me as it is you. so please let me finish." She took another deep breath.

"Hermione there are some things I need to clear up for you. witches do not have a hymen so you do not need to worry about any pain or mess the first time." With that Hermione and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as anything Ginny knew about sex she had heard front Hermione so she too was relieved to hear that. She had not had the school provided sex education as normal for sixth years and the course does not mention the loss of one's virginity.

"I see you both are relieved so that is good. There is a charm that you both need to know to protect you from pregnancy and sexually transmitted infections. It must be conducted by pointing your wand at your lower stomach and saying or thinking Protego-womba. so with that said I wish you both luck and may we never speak of this again. that is unless you have questions then by all means ask." The witch finished red in the face. the two friends thanked her for the talk and they proceeded to enjoy the rest of their bath.

Two hours later everyone arrived back at the burrow just in time to enjoy an early dinner again with Kreacher at the table and head off to bed early that night. Ron and Hermione headed for Bill's old room just down a floor from his as his still smelt of goul. and Harry and Ginny went to Charlie's old room on the third floor as his was much bigger than the one that she had.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Ron was thru the door Hermione closed and locked it while Ron cast a privacy charm. Hermione then pointing her wand back at her stomach recast the protective spell on her womb while they both removed their shoes and socks. once they where done Ron grabbed her and threw her on the bed climbing on top of her he began to kiss her ravinously. This time they each grabbed their own shirts and tugged them off stopping kissing for just a second. this time Ron had noticed that she did not put a bra on after her bath so he decided to drop his head down to resume where they left off.

He sucked on her taunt right nipple while he lightly squeezed her left breast causing her once again to squirm and moan his name. she then grabbed both sides of his head and pulled him up for a kiss. She then rolled him over once more and once again reached for his pants. this time she ripped them off without hesitation to reveal much to her surprise that he was naked underneath. She starred at his full erection in awe of what was before her. She had never thought that he would be that big. Ron blushed and Hermione took notice. she looked at him sheepishly. "Wow you look amazing naked!" She exclaimed her voice thick with desire.

He then took one of her hands in his and wrapped it around his thick long cock moaning as she finally touched him. She started to move her hand slowly up and down the length of his member. He started to involuntary buck his hips into the motion crying out her name. He then made a feeble attempt to steady his voice. "Hermione I want to cum inside you for the first time." He managed breathlessly. she took that as cue to stop and start kissing him again. once she did he rolled her on her back and ripped her pants off as she did his. She then laid naked on the bed. What breath Ron had left was gone now. he looked up at her and stuttered trying to formulated a sentence. "Mione yyyyou look sssssso ammmazing." He observed.

He then used his hands to spread her legs and moved so he was sitting between them. He then was able to see all of her pussy. She then reached down and spread it open for him to see what was hidden. "What do you think?" She asked a little shy. still stuttering he responded. "Cccccan I ttttouch it?" He asked nervously. he saw her nod her head and move her hands out of the way. He then touched the opening of her pussy with his index finger rubbing up and down causing Hermione to moan slightly and grab his hand.

She then put his his full hand on herself with the bottom of his palm on her clit and began directing him to put pressure on her clit and rub circles. Ron was surprised to feel how wet she was already. the new sensation caused her to move her hips with the motion and moan his name unintelligibly. noticing that that was working he decided to slip his middle finger into her tight pussy. the unexpected sensation causing the witch to arch her back and grip a fist full of covers while moaning louder now than before.

"Mione once you are almost there let me know and I will fuck you properly." He said sincerely knowing that he probably wouldn't last long. All the she could do to respond was nod. he then kept the circular motion on her clit and started to move his finger in and out. eliciting more moans and screams. He then slipped his index finger in as well. causing her to once again arch her back. He kept the same motion for a few seconds longer before the witch shouted. "RON YOU HAD BETTER FUCK ME NOW!" and with that he stopped the motion and put his hand on his engorged cock and line himself up with her entrance.

He then leaned down and kissed her he then thrust into her softly at first. they where both moaning and calling each others names. Once Ron was convinced that she was ready he started moving faster causing the witch to grab his ass and encourage him to go even faster yet. he was going at what felt like warp speed and all the two of them could do was moan and scream. it did not take long at that point for them to reach orgasm together. they began to convulse and scream each others names at the top of their lungs.

Ron collapsed and rolled off of Hermione. they laid there catching their breath for a while. "Ron you where brilliant! I love you so much!" She exclaimed and kissed him.

"You where amazing yourself love. I love you too more than words or actions can express." He responded kissing her back.

He then pulled her in spooning her. he found the covers and covered them up as they both fell peacefully asleep.

At the same time relatively the same scene was playing out downstairs between Ginny and Harry. Once they where inside the room Ginny locked the door cast the privacy spell and her protective spell she then turned to Harry and said. "Shoes and socks off and lay on the bed right now." She ordered.

"Ginny are you positive that this is what you want?" He asked. She then crossed the room to where he was standing grabbed him by the ass and pulled him in for a kiss thrusting her tongue into his mouth exploring with ease and confidence causing Harry to moan and because of the close proximity to her she could feel his cock stand at attention. she then released him.

"This is what I had planned for you to be able to remember me by before you left on your last birthday before Ron rudely barged in. so you bet your tight ass this is exactly what I want to do. so shoes and socks off and get on that bed I am dying to fuck you." She said assertively with no signs of embarrassment to be found much to Harry's surprise. He was even more surprised to find out that this was what she had planned for him months ago. he did as told. she then removed her shoes and socks while walking over to the corner of the room. Ginny then waived her wand and conjured a pole Harry propped himself up on his elbows so he could see her better.

"You see lover before you came to my room last year I had Fleur conjure a pole in my room for me with the promise of indentured servitude durring her wedding. but now I can do magic myself this is a whole lot easier. Now get ready to have your mind blown." With that she put on music from an American muggle rapper r . Kelly and began to dance around the pole.

Once she was back at the front of the pole she leaned her back against it and dropped down low and came back up again. she started slowly unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom up though she left the top button done up. she then jumped up and grabbed the pole hanging there for a moment before she started to swing around upside down revealing her tightly toned stomach from years of playing quittage. Harry admired the effort that she was putting in.

She then did a back flip to dismount landing on her feet looking at him she walked forward closing the space between herself and the bed. she turned around and despite the music Harry thought that he could hear the sound of a zipper. he soon found out he was not wrong when he saw her bend down and start to slowly slide her pants down her legs while shaking her perfect naked ass from left to right and back again. She stepped out of her pants legs. and turned to face him blushing only slightly.

Her shirt was just long enough for Harry not to be able to see anything even with just the top button remaining done up. She then pointed her wand at the stario and turned off the music. looking back at her lover she said. "Would you like to come over here and do the honors?" with ought skipping a beat he sat up on the bed and scooted to the end till he was sitting at the edge of the bed. He reached up toward her shirt looking into her eyes he said "I love you Ginny Weasley." at the same time his hands undid the last remaining button.

It was just with one small shrug of her shoulders that the last piece of clothing fell to the floor and Harry broke eye contact to look at the beauty that stood before him. He then reached out and ran his hands down her sides over her rib cage. She let him admire her happy that this was finally happening. "Damn Ginny you are gorgeous." He said. she then batted his hands out of the way and grabbed his shirt yanking it off and tossing it to the side. "Get back on the bed." She said. Harry was happy to have her tell him what to do after all she was the woman with the plan.

He got back into the center of the bed Ginny moving with him. she then moved her hands to his zipper pulling it down then undoing the button gripping the waistband she pulled his pants off unapologetically surprised to see that despite his earlier reluctance he to was naked beneath his clothes. He looked exactly how she had fantasized about many times before though his cock was much thicker and longer than she ever dared to think. She then took his dick into her hand and began to stroke him vigorously causing him to shout "CHRIST GINNY!" in surprise. She then dipped her head down to his cock.

She slowed her strokes and held him still. knowing what was next Harry braced himself feeling nervous. She then opened her mouth and took the first half of his long dick in. she felt bad she could not fit the rest of him in her mouth however she would make up for that later. she then resumed stroking the bottom half while moving her mouth up and down on the top swirling her tongue around him. This caused Harry to shake uncontrollably and pre cum to leak from his cock. to Ginny's surprise he tasted good. at that point Harry found his voice. "Ginny I want to go down on you now please." He asked breathlessly.

She then stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "This is for you tonight you can do whatever you want to me tomorrow." She said in a sultry voice. She then moved up his body and kissed him as she had before. He was surprised to taste himself on her mouth. while she was kissing him she moved to straddle him aligning her perfect pussy with his cock. Just then he flipped her on her back surprising the witch. she looked as though she was about to protest so Harry held a hand up and stated. "I can't just take and not give back." With that he kissed her starting at her lips and trailing kisses down to where he really wanted to go.

Ginny had already spread her legs as wide as she could for him. once he was down there he took time to admire her thinking that he had never seen anything as tempting in his life. he then just as confidently as she had done with him spread her pussy and went straight for the clit licking, kissing, and sucking. The witch under him screamed his name over and over again so Harry decided he must be doing something right. He continued for a few more minutes taking great pleasure in knowing that he was bringing her to orgasm. just then Ginny spoke at just a whisper. "Harry I need to feel your cock inside me so bad." With that Harry stopped and looked at her nodding his head.

He kneeled in plank position on top of her once more aligning his cock with her centre. before he could thrust himself in she bucked her hips up causing him to plunge into her. they both moaned and writhed in pleasure. Ginny looked in his eyes and said. "If you are going to be on top then you had better fuck me hard and fast." He then did as ordered pounding into her. They where a tangle of pleasure and moaning. it was after only twenty thrusts that they where both on the edge. it only took three more for them to reach orgasm. Harry unable to control himself collapsed on Ginny.

They laid there for a few minutes before he regained control and was able to roll off of her. He looked at her. "Thank you Ginny. You sure did surprise me though. Wow! I love you babe." He was still breathless.

"No thank you. I love you too." She responded just as breathlessly kissing him. Still marveling in the removal of her trace she grabbed her wand and conjured blankets. Harry then pulled her in for a hug so she was laying with her head on his chest and her legs intertwined with his. together they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning in their usual fashion Arthur and Molly where the first ones awake they sat at the dinner table sipping the tea that Kreacher had brought them talking.

"Arthur I hope that I made the right decision in letting them share rooms in the way that they are." Molly confided in her husband slightly worried.

"Molly they are all happy and that is all that matters. to be honest this is probably the first time that the four of them have had any real joy ever since they started their fight against Voldemort all those years ago. Hell I would hazard that this is the first time Harry has ever been truly content in his whole life." He answered reassuring her.

"I guess you are right and besides with the amount of sneaking around the lot of them have done this past year they probably would have found a way anyhow." She said admittedly. Being one to not let the opportunity for a joke slide by without recognition he had to add.

"And you also do not need to worry about what happened last night you had the talk with Hermione and Ginny they'll be okay." He said laughing as he knew full well that she did not like to be reminded. Earning himself a dirty look from his wife.

Just then Hermione came into the room doing the kind of walk that left little to the imagination as to what happened last night. Her thighs where so stiff and sore. looked at her and just sighed. She never thought that she would see any evidence of what had happened and part of her could live in a little bit of denial. however the grief she was feeling at the loss of innocence by the group gave way to her concern. she immediately conjured a cushion on the seat of the chair next to her for Hermione and gestured her to sit there. once she took a seat she spoke.

"Good morning. How did you two sleep last night?" She asked partially because she wanted to know but partially because she wanted to make sure the privacy spell worked.

"Molly and I slept well thank you. How did you and Ron sleep, speaking of Ron where is he?" Arthur asked with a touch of concern after seeing the state of her.

"We slept very well Ron is still sleeping so I decided not to wake him." She finished just as Kreacher brought her a cup of tea. After yhanking the elf she then turned back to the table.

"Hermione dear are you okay. You seem to be having some difficulty walking today." the witch next to her spoke noticing the younger turn Gryffindor red. Hermione struggled to find an explanation.

"Yes just sore from the battle that's all." She tried to sound convincing. However she knew that it was of no use. Molly and Arthur laughed at her feeble attempt to cover up what had happened. Molly spoke again.

"Though I very much appreciate your attempt to spare my sanity I know how it looks when you are sore from sex. It is perfectly normal to be sore after the first time. you use many muscles that you do not normally. I am just glad for your sake that the only item on the agenda today is an official visit from Kingsley." With that Hermione choked on her tea. after she had regained control of herself Molly continued. "Nothing sinister just the individual meetings he talked about."

Ron then walked thru the door holding his back. this time Arthur took the liberty of conjuring a cushion on the backrest of the chair next to Hermione. Ron then took his seat and leaned into Hermione for a good morning kiss. after he finished kissing her Molly looked at him.

"Not you too Ron." She said disappointed shaking her head.

"What do you mean not me too?" He asked her confuded as he too was given a cup of tea.

"Well Ronald Hermione here can barely walk, you can barely stand up straight and Kingsley is coming this afternoon. If he didn't know better he would think all sorts about this family." She said Earning a laugh from the other three and Hermione to respond with a joke of her own.

"Just wait till Harry and Ginny get down here." She said earning a very dirty look from and more laughter from the other two. Just then Harry walked into the room looking practically identical in posture to Ron. Arthur again cast a cushion onto the backrest of the chair beside him and across from Hermione. As Harry sat down Arthur turned to the wizard beside him.

"Are you alright son, where is Ginny?" He asked Harry fighting to coke back even more laughter.

"I am fine." He started till he saw out of the corner of his eye. "Just had a nightmare fell out of bed and hurt my back. Ginny had to take care of something she told me to come down without her." He finished less than convincingly Causing Ron to laugh and speak to Harry.

"Did you honestly think that we would believe that. given the fact that we are all in the same boat as you. Well minus mom and dad." He finished with a shake of his head causing the rest of the table to laugh.

Kreacher brought the final two cups of tea out as Ginny was coming into the room. noticing her mother add a cushion to the chair next to Harry she sat down looking over at Harry she said jokingly and seductively not caring who was there.

"Well I see that you managed to not fall on your face on the way here despite looking like the leaning tower of pizza." She said and grabbed his head pulling him in for a kiss. she then looked at everyone else. "Good morning everyone. What's the plan for today?" She asked as breakfast was served and Kreacher sat down next to her. Molly answered her daughter teary eyed to see the four of them having in her opinion grown up all to quickly.

"Kingsley is making an official visit to speak to us about what lies ahead and to address some personal issues but other than that it seems like you four need to relax. Harry he is bringing paperwork for you to fill out pertaining to your inheritance from your parents and Sirius as well as another estate. Ginny he requested you be present as well as he realizes that you and Harry are in a serious relationship and considers you his next of kin." She finished answering her daughter.

"Why does he want me there it should be a private matter and I am not family. Why am I his next of kin I thought it was you mom" She stated her confusion evident in both her expression and voice. Harry held a hand up and stopped her before she could continue. He then looked around to see that everyone else shared her confusion. He then took a deep breath and addressed the elephant in the room.

"Alright well I have a confession to make. I have not told anyone besides Kingsley of this before not even Ron." He paused to take a look at everyone else in the room and Ginny took his hand to encourage him." Last summer after Dumbledore's funeral I pulled Kingsley aside and asked for his help. Dumbledore had told the order to help me in any way I asked so he could not refuse. Assuming that I would not survive the hunt for horcruxes I had asked him to help me draught a will." Having said that he heard everyone gasp and felt Ginny move closer. Still he continued.

"In that will as I was still underage I was only able to list one recipient of my estate and when Kingsley asked me who that would be I said Ginny knowing that she would split it fairly amongst all of our friends and family." He continued pausing momentarily to take a sip of tea and turning to look at ginny. "I left it all to you and it broke my heart because I thought that I would never get the chance to marry you and I wanted you to have the life that I could have given you." He saw the tears stream down her cheeks he pulled her in for a hug and continued. "Ginny I have had to do something else too." He said still hugging her. "As an underage wizard I was only able to leave it to someone that was related to me so Kingsley wrote on the forms that we where engaged and told me that it was a loop hole. So that means that the paperwork also requires your signature which is why Kingsley made you a legal adult early so we could settle the estates." He finished still hugging Ginny. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes having composed herself.

"Harry I love you so much and I am sorry that you ever had to go through any of that. thinking back and remembering how brave you where even though you thought you where going to die makes me love you even more. I now understand why you pushed me away and just know that I don't intend on letting you go again. So you bet your ass that you are stuck with me for the rest of your life." She smiled at him and reached up kissing him passionately before she sat back down in her chair. Arthur was the next to grab hold of him pulling him in for a bone crushing hugs not unlike the ones his wife gives.

Harry looked at the three across the table and noticed that there was not a dry eye amongst them. Once Harry was released he sat back up and addressed Ginny again. "I will make sure Kingsley changes your title now that I am of legal age to give my estate to anyone if that is what you would like?" He asked.

"No leave it it will only a matter of time love." She answered. the seven of them had finished the rest of their breakfast in peace before they headed off to the sitting room. They just got seated when Charlie appeared in the room with Kingsley via side along. Kingsley said a quick Hello to the room before he got down to business.

"Okay I have decided to start with Harry and Ginny as it will take the most time so if you would come with me to the dining room." He lead the way to the table not failing to notice the stiff motion the two behind him where exhibiting. They then took their seats across from he did not bother casting a privacy charm as he knew no one would eavesdrop. before getting to the matter at hand he decided to address the way that they where walking.

"So I assume that things are going quite well in the relationship department then?" He said both knowingly and questioningly. Ginny's answer shocked the wizards.

"Well let's just say that he has two magic wands." She stated confidently. Causing the two men to stare at her. She did not fail to notice so she winked at Harry. Kingsley now decided it would be wise to change the topic so he continued.

"Now Harry as you know you inherited a vault at Gringots from your parents however as you where underage you only had access to ten percent up until this point." With Kingsleys revelation Harry and Ginny just looked at each other Kingsley took no notice. "Which means that in the case of the Potter estate you have inherited a total of two million nine hundred fifty thousand gallions and the Potter house in Goderics Hollow." By that time all Harry and Ginny could do was stare at him wide eyed with their mouths open in shock. Still taking no notice as he was looking at the papers in front of him he continued.

"The case of the black vault is a bit more complex as it was shared by Bellatrix Lastrange, Narissa Malfoy, and Sirius Black. However Bellatrix did not have a will which splits her share of the vault between you and Malfoy. So with that said we have already taken the liberty of transferring your half into the Potter vault which totals Eleven million seven hundred thirty thousand gallions as well as the ownership of Grimwald place and a more lavish home in the city owned by Sirius before he was sent to Azkaban." He continued finally looking up to see the shock on their faces though he did not address the issue as he wanted to continue.

"The last estate from which you have inherited half of is that of Albus Dumbledore." Those words caused Harry to find his own and he exclaimed.

"Dumbledore I thought that we already covered that last summer!" He blurted out. Confused and overwhelmed.

"Yes you dealt with the will that Dumbledore had registered with the ministry however he had left a secret will with his brother Abberforth only to be produced after Voldemort was killed. His will clearly states that his estate is to be divided equally between you and Abberforth. I have spoken to him and have given him the choice on how to divide the estate as you where receiving two other estates as well. He has given you one hundred million gallions and his Dumbledore's summer home in Hogsmead. We have also taken the liberty of transferring that gold to the Potter vault. So all in total you have come into one hundred fourteen million sixty eight thousand gallions and four properties. Thus essentially making you one of the wealthiest wizards in Britain. All that is left for you to do is sign these papers" He finished pushing the papers across the table to the duo. They silently signed where he pointed before Harry spoke.

"Wow Kingsley I can't believe it. There is no way I will possibly require that much money. Is there any way I can give some to members of the order?" He asked.

" Well before you make any decisions I would like to address the group as a whole back in the sitting room." He stated standing. He then raised his arm and gestured toward the room next door. "Shall we." He added as he saw the lack of motion. The two then rose and followed him. Taking their seats Kingsley began to speak.

"As you all know the Wizarding community in Britain needs to be rebuilt and as such we must discuss the futures of all in this room. It is to my great surprise that I found out that Fleaur had contacted her uncle the head of the magical location restoration division in Paris and that he and his team are already at Hogwarts repairing it under the watchful eye of headmistress McGonagall. He paused to look at everyone feeling pleased to see that they where all smiling to hear the news. He them continued turning his attention to Molly.

"It is my hope that you would consider coming to work for me as my personal secretary until I find someone I trust to do the job." He stated. Molly felt honored that he would ask her and a little nervous at the thought of going back to work as she had not worked ever since Percy was born. She responded to the man happily.

"Yes I would love to however I may be a bit rusty." She said much to his satisfaction. He then nodded his head in agreement of her decision and looked to Arthur.

"I am sorry to say this however I think that a temporary change in department is in order. I want you up in my office handling the restoration effort." He told his friend to which they both nodded and Kingsley moved on.

"Charlie has contented to work as my personal assistant seeing as we are in such close proximity and I was able to get him a leave of absence from his other place of work." He informed the crowd turning to face the four youngest he continued.

"Given the circumstances I will not allow any of you to continue your education at Hogwarts as you are all to well recognized so I thought that I would offer you jobs instead. Which on that note I would like to inform you that we at the ministry have granted you all your NEWT credits. I would like to ask that the four of you come and work at the ministry. Now the offer that I am about to make you I have already made to Tonks and she refused as she wants to spend more time with her family. The reason that I am asking you four is because Tonks was the only one I trusted within the ministry for this position. Would you consider being joint heads of the auror office?" He finished by asking hopefully.

They all looked at each other and started to agree all at the same time talking unintelligibly over one another. Causing the four elder wizards to laugh.

"Well now that that is sorted you will all start on Monday after you have had some time to rest and recover. Harry, Ginny it would be best if the information I just told you stays in this small group for right now" He stated and looked over at Charlie and asked. "Shall we depart." They then said a quick goodbye before dissapperating.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the two men had left Ron looked over at Harry and Ginny and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"So who was the mystery inheritance from and how much was it?" He asked as the room stared at the pair wide eyed with curiosity.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other Harry taking a deep breath trying to steady himself before he answered his friend.

"First off the news I am about to share stays between the six of us as Kingsley mentioned we already have a big enough target on our backs without this getting out. Though I know that I can trust all of you literally with my life." He began seeing all of the faces looking at him smile when he added the statement of trust. "Now please don't interrupt until I am finished." Ginny then opened the folder of paperwork that their friend had given them so he could read the breakdown of estates for the room once he was finished he paused for reactions. The first came from Ron who had just managed to close his mouth.

"Blimey mate!" He exclaimed at a loss for what else to say.

Mr and just sat there motionless mouths wide open; Hermione looked similar so Harry continued.

"Mr and I would like to give you fifty million gallions to split between yourselves and the other surviving order members as well as all of your children aside from Percy. Keep a small amount set aside for him once he proves to Ginny and I he can be trusted he can have it. Nothing more than five hundred thousand gallions though as he really didn't do anything helpful at first. I would like you to keep at least ten million gallions for yourself if you would please." He finished when he saw the two elders charging in his direction grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet and in for a bone crushing hug which her husband joined in on aggravating his sex injury.

"Harry dear you have made us both so happy! This means that we won't ever have to work again once Kingsley is finished with us at the ministry. Thank you so much!" She exclaimed while sobbing into his chest her husband then offered his thanks.

"Harry I don't know what to say besides thank you and that I know Ginny is in good hands with you." He finished and everyone noticed that Ginny started to giggle after her father said the bit about good hands. then let go of Harry feeling bad for getting his shirt all teary. She then grabbed her husbands hand and together they returned to their sofa and Harry sat back down in the chair with Ginny. He then turned to look at Ron and Hermione to see them still in a state of shock he laughed a bit himself to see the pair as he knew he and Ginny must have looked at Kingsleys revelation.

"Ron, Hermione I could not have accomplished any of what we did in the time frame it was done in without you both. We are stronger together than apart so to say thank you for putting up with me even when I was wearing the horcrux locket and being a massive git I would like to give the pair of you part of my inheritance." He paused momentarily to look once more at the papers Ginny was holding. "You will be receiving fourteen million gallions and as I expect that you will want to move out on your own eventually after recovering from the battle you will be receiving one of Ginny and my four properties." He finished with a nod from Ginny.

Hermione was next to run into his arms and thank him Ron was not far behind. Hermione however was not crying she found her voice for the first time since Harry had told them the news.

"Thank you Harry this will help us so much. Though I want to make sure that you have thought this through." With that she pulled back and looked at both Harry and Ginny as she was standing hugging Ron who was tearing up a little. "You both have only inherited this much money less than an hour ago are you both sure you are ready to part with sixty four million gallions?" She asked always the voice of reason

in everything Ginny decided to respond to her future sisters question.

"We couldn't be more sure of anything as it is we will still be left with fifty million sixty eight thousand gallions which is more than we will ever be able to spend in our lifetime. We are so happy to be able to do this for our friends and family to help you all after the war. I even think Dumbledore wanted it to be divided and knew that Harry would. Though I am sorry to say big brother we get first dibs on our favorite house." She added jokingly. The four of them then sat back down and just at that moment then heard a knock on the door causing the six to startle to their feet and draw their wands.

Ginny started thinking that the protective charms on the house prohibited anyone other than order members from accessing the property by foot and preventing anyone other than a Weasley or Harry and Hermione from apparating on the property and relaxed only slightly.

"Stand down everyone it's me Minerva McGonagall I have come to talk to Hermione!" She called through the door and Hermione ran to open it wand still in hand just in case when she reached the door she looked through the peephole to verify the source of the voice. Ron was just steps behind her to provide help if needed. Harry and Ginny had also kept their wands drawn from the other room while Mr and put their's away as they figured that the four new heads of the auror office had it well in hand and sat down.

Hermione then asked the woman on the other side a question only she would know to make sure it was not a ruse at the hands of polyjuice potion.

"Professor what was it that you caught me stealing from the library in my sixth year just before Harry, Ron and I left Hogwarts behind that you let me take?"

"Clearing a path through fact and fiction of the mythical world first edition copy one." She responded with ease. Hermione then opened the door and ushered the witch in.

"I am so sorry professor I know the war is done however the battle is far from over. Come into the sitting room please." She said enthusiastically happy to see her.

"I would expect nothing less from anyone in this room I expect all the combatants to still be uptight I know I still am." She said understanding. Everyone returned to their seats and the four aurors put away their wands. However their guest continued to stand scanning the room.

"Hello Molly, Arthur, Harry Ginny and Ron. Hermione I was wondering if I could talk to you in private?" She asked which caused the younger witch to roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Professor if you want to talk to me you may do so here now that the war is dons we do not have to hide things from each other. So please take a seat." She said and pointed to a chair beside her.

The elder took the recommended chair and spoke.

"Well I hear that congratulations are in order for my four all time favorite students so congratulations. However Hermione I must say that I was upset to hear that Kingsley beat me to the punch. It seems as though I have been named permanent headmistress of Hogwarts and we have a vacancy on our facility once more." She saw the concern on Ron's face at those words so she had to add. "Oh for heavens sake Ronald I would say that the curse is now officially broken wouldn't you?" She looked at him over her glasses at him. He just nodded in agreement.

"I would like to offer you the position of defense against the dark arts professor effective on September first as Mrs Fleur Weasleys father has assured me that term will start as per usual. I am hopeful that the auror office will have been straightened out before then and you had previously expressed interest in becoming a professor. Please keep in mind that this will make you the youngest professor in magical history." She stopped so the younger witch could speak.

"I have a few conditions professor." She stated.

"Hermione if you are going to take the job you will have to start calling me Minerva. Now what are your conditions." She said both joking and serious.

"First if the auror department needs me at any time after the first I will go to them as I will still keep my position with them that is top priority. Secondly I will need to be able to stay off site or Ron will need to be able to stay at the school with me. Thirdly if Ginny says yes then I would like to bring her in to help me with hands on demonstrations as nessisary. Lastly I will not take a salary from Hogwarts I will have one from the ministry so donate my salary to underprivileged students. So Minerva what do you say?" She stated confidently all eyes on the pair of them.

"Well as to your final two conditions consider them both done. As for the first you will have to lay out required reading for each class in case you are not present so all of the other professors can assign it in your absence however I do not see a problem with that just don't make a habit of it. Your second condition requires that you obtain residents nearby in Hogsmead in case of emergency and I will make it so you can apparate in and out other than that everything is good." She finished happily. Ginny spoke next.

"Sorry to interrupt. I agree to helping you and you can have the house in Hogsmead Hermione." She stated.

"What house in Hogsmead?" Professor McGonagall asked causing Ginny to turn red and Harry to respond.

"I have collected my inheritance today which includes a house in Hogsmead." He explained. To which he saw the elder witch nod in understanding and realization of what had happened.

"So you are the mystery heir to the Dumbledore estate. I have to admit that I have had my suspicions." She said happily.

"This stays quiet." He added unnecessarily. "I have given Arthur and Molly fifty million gallions to split between the order members. So you will be receiving some of that money as well." He finished noticing her smile.

With that the professor bid the family fairwell thanking Harry and telling Hermione she would be back in a few weeks to speak more about the job she then left.


	6. Chapter 6

Just then they saw Charlie appear in the center of the room looking around.

"Hi guys I just need to go up to my room and grab something I forgot to grab this morning. Excuse me." He said and Ginny stopped him for just one second.

"Harry and I have moved into your room as it is significantly larger than mine. I hope that it is okay?" She asked.

"Well I don't live here anymore so you are more than welcome to move in. Just put my stuff down in your room so you have more room and take all of your stuff upstairs you can decorate how you like." He said encouraging. He then took off to his old room. Not ten seconds later they heard him exclaim. "HARRY POTTER YOU FUCKING WANKER! YOU GET YOUR ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"

He and Ginny exchanged glances and started to blush a deep shade of red. They then heard Charlie yell again. "NOW POTTER I MEAN IT!" they then looked at the other four who where all exchanging confused looks Harry and Ginny started up the stairs followed by the other four house members. Ginny knew it would do not good to prevent them from following as she knew they probably would hear it all anyway the way here oldest brother was going.

They reached their new room and the six of them went inside Ron and Hermione laughing to see the pole in the corner and the elder Weasleys to stop dead in their tracks. Charlie was about to start yelling at Harry some more when Ginny put her hands up to stop him she started yelling at him.

"CHARLIE WEASLEY I WOULD MUCH APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD STOP YELLING AT MY LOVER." She said causing her brother to flinch and Harry to wonder how that was helping his cause any. She then continued at a more civilized tone however her annoyance was still glaringly obvious.

"First of all I am a legal adult now and I can do as I wish. Secondly you should know that I initiated what happened last night hence the pole. Thirdly you should know that I had wanted to do that on Harry's seventeenth birthday before Ron burst in. Lastly you should know that nobody makes me do anything I don't want to." She finished and leaned into hug Harry who returned the hug.

"Sorry Harry." Charlie started. "I should have realized. You do however owe me a new bed Harry." He ended joking. They all shared a laugh to which Charlie looked bewildered.

"Mom you knew that lot was having sex in your house and you just let it happen?" He asked half knowing the answer.

"Yes I am letting it happen it doesn't mean I have to like it." She answerd him. "Ginny can you please get rid of that?" She asked pointing at the offending pole.

"Sure mom." She raised her wand and cast it away. Harry spoke next.

"I am so sorry everyone." He said a bit shy to which Arthur responded.

"You have nothing to apologize for sex is perfectly natural and Charlie you are in no position to talk you had sex for the first time before you even wrote your OWLS." Arthur said scolding him. This caused him to blush a deep red and Molly to gasp. The other four just laughed. Once he was able to regain himself Ron spoke.

"You're a right old git you know that. Here you go yelling at my best mate meanwhile you lied to me every single time I asked you when you lost your virginity." Ron berated him.

With that the seven of them made their way back downstairs to the sitting room. Charlie addressed the room.

"Kingsley has asked me to pass along the message that the six of you are able to apparate straight into the ministry when you start in a week's time. Hermione he has also told me to let you know that he will be around late this evening around eight thirty to speak to you about something. Well I must get back." With that he left.

The remaining six just started laughing uncontrollably for the next few minutes. Then Molly spoke.

"Well I say we have alone time with our partners then meet for dinner at six." With that she and Arthur disappeared upstairs.

The other four stood in the sitting room and Harry spoke.

"Well swing that there is only one short week till we take over as heads of the auror department I vote that we should have our first official meeting. What do you three think?" He asked.

"Well mate I second that!" Ron said excitedly.

The women in unison. "That sounds great!" Hermione continued "I think that we should go to the ministry and have our first meeting there it will be much more fun." She declared. The shock was evident on everyone's face to hear her thinking of fun first instead of work. Ginny had to say something.

"Well I think that Ron has thoroughly fucked you senseless. I mean look at you thinking of fun for a change." With that the four of them started laughing hysterically and they heard Molly calling out from upstairs.

"SILENCING CHARMS EVERYONE PLEASE!" She exclaimed. Hermione answered her.

"MOLLY WE ARE GOING TO GO TO THE MINISTRY AND GET A LITTLE WORK DONE IN PREPARATION FOR NEXT WEEK. WE WILL BE BACK AT FIVE IF YOU NEED US SEND A PATRONS." She yelled.

"PLEASE BE CAREFUL." She said.

"WE WILL." With that the four of them had decided to apparate directly into the auror office as Harry, Hermione and Ron had been there while on the run Harry informed Ginny that he would take her via side along as she had never been. A few short second later they where Bach in the sitting room after going to get changed into work appropriate clothes. They then apparated to the ministry.

They arrived in the center of the auror office and everyone stopped what they where doing to look at the new lead aurors. Just then Kingsley arrived as Harry had sent word they would be coming.

The four of them joined him up on the briefing platform at the front of the room with all eyes on them the couples where careful not to hold hands or be to close to each other. Kingsley took each of them by the hand and then he spoke at a whisper only the five of them could hear.

"Eager to get started are we?" He asked thinking for sure that the four younger would have for sure needed the extra month to recover. Ginny spoke at the same level.

"Well ever since Ron here has fucked Hermione she has been far more spontaneous. Harry just wanted to have a meeting at home but she wanted the fun of coming here." She finished and the five shared a loud laugh looking around to see the wonder in their coworkers expressions. Kingsley regained himself and said again as low.

"Well the head aurors office is a great place to have sex if you ever wanted to. Trust me I know. I have charmed it so only the five of us may enter without permission so it is a safe bet." With that the five shared another loud laugh. Then he got back to business. "I will introduce you and the four of you can say a bit to your employees individually after. You will do great!" He finished and stepped up to the podium.

"Well I guess there is no reason to say attention everyone so I will just get straight to it. As many of you know I was pulling double duty as minister for magic and head of the auror office until I could find a suitable replacement however. I not only found one but four who all bring something to the table in both knowledge and experience. I have had the pleasure of working with these four in private as a senior member of The Order Of The Phoenix and have seen them in action multiple times. I have also been able to have the great privilege of calling them friends. The four of them have accomplished to teach themselves all that an auror needs to know and more before they hade even written their NEWTS. Above all they know the value of being a team and working individually and as one which is the direction this department drastically needs right now. So please join me in welcoming Harry Potter." The crowd went wild with clapping and whistling as he stepped to the podium.

"Hello everyone I would like to start by thanking everyone for the work you have been doing till this point and all the work you continued to do when the ministry fell to try and topple the death eaters government. While the four of us where working in the shadows and Hogwarts respectfully. Though I don't think any of the four of us up here on this platform ever expected this I myself thought that I would perish in the battle. Though the first couple weeks it will be quite a different experience for us all to get used to. The four of us will be having regular meetings the rest of this week putting together an action plan as this is rather sudden so I would say that for the time being just continue with what you have been doing and we will let though know if we need anything else done. I would like to hand the floor over to Hermione Granger." The crowd was just as loud for her as she took over.

"Hello I would just like to add a quick note to what Harry said. I would like all of you to write a one page or more report on what you are currently tasked with so we know what is already being done and who is doing what so we can plan a little better. So if you could turn them in tomorrow at the end of your shift that would be great. I too would like to say thank you for your tireless efforts and that I am sorry to be setting you more work to do. So with that I will pass the podium to Ronald Weasley." Yet again the same reaction.

"Hello first off please call me Ron and secondly thank you for helping us even though you where unaware your continued fighting made ours that much easier and we all appreciate you. Going along with the report if you could include your strengths like flying or spells that would be great so we can match you with the right assignments. Let me now call on Ginny Weasley." Still the crowd went wild.

"Hello everyone thank you for all of the supply shipments through Kingsley into Hogwarts they really did help. Thank you for standing behind us as we enter this new stage of life. I will now turn things back to Kingsley." The crowd silently listened to what he had to say next.

"Alright everyone there is the formalities done with. Now technically the four of them do not officially take over until next month so if you need anything until then you will still come to me until which time they feel comfortable taking over completely. Remember that they are in charge and whatever they say goes so make sure you get that report to them tomorrow now go about your business and leave them alone to plan." He said assertively.

The five walked to the lead aurors office and went inside. Once inside Kingsley put the bolt on the door.

"Once you put the bolt on that activates the silencing charms." He explained. "Now I wanted to wish you good luck and let you know that if you need me for anything I will be there. It may take a while but I will come." He finished to which the four thanked him and he departed.

The four of them looked around and saw four magnificent desks and two twin size beds up against one wall. They assumed they where for if they where not fit for travel home or if the team was on a night raid and they had to stay in the office. There where three large bookshelves with all the research material they would ever need. Of course Hermione volunteered for research duty if ever needed. The four settled with coffee in hand for their first meeting and before they knew it it was yen past five so they left their office and went home before Molly came after them.

Once they arrived in the sitting room they saw a strange sight that they where not accustomed to Molly was sitting in Arthur's lap cuddling. Molly spoke to her family.

"Oh honestly everyone we are all adults now as you keep reminding me so Arthur and I don't need to dim our love when in your presence. How did it go at the office? I am guessing well seeing as you are a bit late." She said curiosity.

"It went very well mom the four of us actually had all of the same ideas" Ginny responded.

"How did the department react to you four?" Arthur asked.

"Dad they where completely gobsmacked and you should have seen the looks on their faces when we started whispering with Kingsley!" Ron said excitedly.

"However Kingsley said we don't officially start for a month and he had said we start next Monday in a week's time." Hermione started confused.

"Maybe it had something to do with why he is coming here to talk to you." Ginny offered.

Hermione started thinking and immediately grabbed Ron in for a hug and started crying. He started rubbing her back and knowing what she was thinking he said.

"Mione don't worry it is good news if it wasn't Kingsley would have told us in the office okay. Just breath my love." He said feeling her instantly stop sobbing and look up at him with a smile her voice shaking.

"I love you too. You always know what to say and you do have a point." She said as Ron wiped the tears from her face and the rest of the room watched. The two eventually broke apart and looked at everyone else. Hermione was about to start apologizing and stopped when Ginny held her hand up.

"Everyone needs to stop thinking that emotions are something that makes you weak or something that needs to be apologized for we are all war veterans and we survived the largest battle in Wizarding history. Crying often times under these circumstances means that we have been too strong for too long. So please no one in this room hide your emotions." She ended as Hermione hugged her. Molly's heart was broken that the four of them have had to go through any of that. She spoke and everyone looked at her still cuddling her husband.

"You know that when you first informed me that you would be sleeping with your partners from now on I was uneasy at best about it however I knew it would do no good to argue. However in this moment of Ron supporting Hermione and Ginny also coming to the rescue I now feel grateful that you have each other. I would like to say that you now have my full unreserved blessing of your relationships." She finished.

The four thanked her and took up positions similar to her and Arthur in their respective couples talking until Charlie appeared with Kingsley at 8:30 as planned. The minister was happy to see the six of them so comfortable.

"Hello all. Hermione I am so sorry but we have to get right to this as I don't have as much time as I would like so if you could follow me to the dining room so we can talk privately that would be great." He said and she complied pulling Ron with her.

Once there Ron and Hermione sat across from Kingsley and he just got right to it.

"Hermione, Ron we know where Wendell and Monica Wilkins are." He said pausing for her reaction. The two of them looked at each other gleefully. Neither wanted to say anything so he continued.

"They are currently living on Louisa road in Sydney Australia. Your parents have joined a local dental practice and they have adopted a hobby of sailing. They also have a very cultured group of friends and look quite happy." He stated watching hermione's face light up. She could not conceal her joy any longer.

"Oh Kingsley I am so happy to hear that my spells have worked and held!" She exclaimed. "When can I go see them?" She asked.

"Well the arrangements have been made you both will travel to Australia in three days time and see your parents in four days time. Now I have been to a healer at St Munglos and apparating that distance is never recommended as the chances of splinching is higher by the kilometer and the floo network is far too complicated as Ron would never be able to get some of the stopping points pronounced correctly. The only other magical means are portkey and broom Hermione would never be able to stand the long journey and as for portkey we can't trust the government systems in other countries to put your best interest in mind as they may be harboring death eaters so that is out too. So all that is left is a muggle airplane. We have booked the two of you business class tickets on Quantis airways from London to Sydney." He explained.

"Kingsley you really don't need to make the arrangements Ron and I can do it you have much more important things to door." He cut her off.

"I do Hermione. This is the least I can do in return for all you did for us. I will just need you to coordinate with Harry and Ginny to escorte you to the airport I have taken the liberty of conjuring passports for the two of you. Now when you arrive you will be greeted by a fellow Auror to help you as needed. He used to be the head of office in country however he stepped down as he got older in favor of the special protection division. His name is Damien Gervich he wanted to arrange a security detail however when I told him that you where both one half of the head aurors office and reassured him that you had it well in hand he offered his sincerest apologies. If you feel as though you need more protection just let him know though I suspect that you will be fine as you are going to be remaining in muggle Sydney. Hermione I have also conjured a driving permit for you as your last one had expired just in case Damien is doing all the driving though. So that is that here is your itinerary and as I understand you programmed their memories to return the minute they see you in person and for them to also think that they had been living as Jean and Niel Granger all along and they are on a much needed vacation. So that will make things much easier you will just have to fill in some minor gaps here and there. Here are your itineraries I am sorry I must go. Stop by my office tomorrow if you have any questions." With that she thanked him and Charlie apparated them away.

The two spent the rest of the night talking about the trip with the others before bed.


End file.
